Llegaste tú
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: James está mal hasta que él llega de nuevo a su vida.
1. Hundido yo estaba

**Llegaste tú**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Variable:** Lista de palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Hundido yo estaba**

—¿Por qué no estás con el resto de los invitados? Teddy convirtió sus orejas en unas de _**conejo.**_

A James no le apetece encontrarse en las afueras de La Madriguera, con sus primos corriendo de un lado para el otro y riendo por cada nueva transformación, tampoco soportar a sus tías diciéndole una y otra vez que tiene que salir más seguido con sus amigos.

—Tengo sueño, Albus.

—¿Cómo puedes tener sueño cuando son las dos de la tarde? No te entiendo, James. Quiero decir, ya tendrías que haberla superado. ¿No te parece?

—No puedo hacerlo.

—No quiero hablar del tema.

—Tú nunca quieres hablar del tema, pero la cuestión es que día tras día te siguen hundiendo en ti mismo y no quieres mejorar.

James le arroja un zapato de Hugo.

—Ya vete, antes de que me hagas enojar.

—Desde que ella te dejó siempre estás enojado y de mal humor. ¿Dónde está el James de antes?

Ni él tiene respuesta a esa pregunta.


	2. Triste y desolado

**Llegaste tú**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Variable:** Lista de palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Triste y desolado**

Al tercer día que James se niega a salir de su habitación, es cuando Lorcan Scamander acude a la casa ubicada en el Valle de Godric.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta al sentir un golpe en la puerta.

—Un nargle gigante disfrazado de tu hada madrina —responde con ironía—. Soy yo, Lorcan.

—Y yo que me hacía ilusión por saber la apariencia de un nargle.

No puede determinar si está bromeando o hablando enserio.

—¿Por qué huele a una mazmorra?

En el suelo se encuentran restos de comida, envoltorios de ranas de chocolate y un _**cromo**_ mojado por una botella de gaseosa mal cerrada.

—Es mi pequeña morada y en mis reglas no se incluye la limpieza.

—Y al parecer, tampoco el sentido común. ¿Pretendes seguir teniendo está actitud más tiempo? —James se encoge de hombros—. Eres un tonto, James.

—Me lo dices muchas veces.

—Pero está vez lo digo enserio. Eres un tonto. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque esa chica que te dejó no vale la pena y hay cientos de otras chicas que esperan por ti.

—Yo la quería a ella.


	3. Eras tú mi necesidad

**Llegaste tú**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Variable:** Lista de palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Eras tú mi necesidad**

Los colores del crepúsculo bañan el lago que se encuentra en medio del parque.

Arrastrar a James lejos de esas cuatro paredes es una tarea muy difícil pero nadie mejor que Lorcan para convencerle. Después de todo, son amigos desde que tienen memoria. No existe manera de hacer que él se olvide por un instante de esa tonta chica que no supo valorar sus sentimientos.

—No entiendo qué le veías a Olive Watson —comienza a decir Lorcan y hace un ademán con la mano.

—Sus ojos son azules y tiene una bonita sonrisa.

Rueda los ojos.

—Eso no quiere decir nada. Yo tengo los ojos azules y son mucho más bonitos que los de ella. Los suyos son de un azul apagado mientras que los míos son como el cielo de verano.

—Puede que tengas razón pero igual me gustaban sus ojos.

—Yo también tengo una sonrisa linda.

Le regala una perfecta visión de sus dientes perlados acomodados en dos hileras y curva sus labios rosados.

—Tienes los labios agrietados.

—¡Qué observador!

Las yemas de los dedos de James se deslizan por sus labios, allí donde tienen irregularidades y la respiración de Lorcan se vuelve más rápida.

—Eres mi _**condena**_, ¿verdad?

—De momento y hasta que te recuperes, sí.


	4. Llegaste tú

**Llegaste tú**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Variable:** Lista de palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Llegaste tú**

Las semanas comienzan a transcurrir y James acuerda con Lorcan realizar una actividad diferente cada día. Desde un partido improvisado en el patio trasero de su casa, hasta ir al Callejón Diagon a hacer las compras. Por supuesto que es Lorcan quien termina comprando lo necesario y el otro chico se dedica a entrar a las tiendas que le interesan.

Se puede apreciar un cambio en las emociones de James y eso es lo que más le satisface. Hace mucho tiempo que no se nombra a Olive Watson y tampoco se evocan recuerdos de cuando estaban juntos.

Esa tarde están ordenando la habitación que comparte con Lysander.

—¿Dónde colocó estás cajas? —pregunta James—. Tiene unos uniformes viejos y libros de estudio.

—Las subiremos al ático. Me gusta conservar los recuerdos de Hogwarts. ¿Y a ti?

—Tengo mis cromos, mi escoba y un uniforme de Quidditch. El que tomé prestado en tercer año.

—Querrás decir el que robaste en tercer año.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —dice con una sonrisa cómplice—. Vamos a llevar estas cajas antes que se llenen de más polvo.

Así lo hacen.

El ático huele a moho y a madera húmeda, pero a ninguno de los dos parece incomodarle. Es un espacio iluminado por ventanas frontales y está arrebozar de investigaciones que sus padres han hecho a lo largo de su vida.

—Te he mentido.

Lorcan alza una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿En qué me mentiste?

—Hace mucho tiempo que me olvidé de Olive —hace una pausa y continúa—: Lo que quiero decir es que me dolió mucho que me haya dejado. Un poco en el _**corazón**_ y otro poco en el ego masculino.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Que mentí para que siguiéramos pasando tiempo juntos.

Le golpea el brazo.

—Eres un imbécil James Sirius Potter. No necesitas mentirme para tenerme a tu lado, eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

—¿Por qué nos distanciamos tanto después del colegio?

—Pasabas todo el tiempo con tu novia.

—Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello. Suerte que llegaste tú.


	5. Volví a nacer

**Llegaste tú**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Variable:** Lista de palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Volví a nacer**

Lorcan no puede determinar el instante en que la boca de James y la suya se unen en un beso ardiente y demandante. De lo único que es consciente es de la lengua húmeda que empuja sus labios para separarlos e invadirle por completo. Su respiración se vuelve errática y sus manos se mueven rápidamente entorno a su cuello.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Lo que tú quieras que signifique —resuelve James y le besa nuevamente—. Todo lo que tú quieras que signifique.

—Pero quiero que tú me des una respuesta.

—No puedo darte una respuesta en concreta, Lorcan. Lo único que puedo decirte es que me gusta estar contigo y que estés en mi vida. No voy a dejarte ir, ¿sabes?

—Yo tampoco me iría nunca.

—Lo sé.

Desliza sus dedos por los mechones de cabello castaño y grueso, se enredan en los de la nuca y acaricia la piel. Los muslos de James son _**fuego**_ alrededor de su cintura, los talones están clavados en sus nalgas y una dolorosa erección comienza a nacer dentro de sus pantalones.

Quiere devorarle, amarle y protegerle; todo al mismo tiempo.

Olive Watson es una chica idiota por el simple hecho de haber permitido que una persona como James escapara de su vida pero Lorcan es más inteligente y tiene la determinación de perdurar siempre junto a ese chico que tantos sentimientos le hace sentir.

Bebe arduamente de la boca que le parece un manantial en pleno desierto. ¿Acaso hay algo más hermoso que sentir amor y pasión por una misma persona?

Es volver a nacer.


End file.
